Batman Returns
Batman Returns is a 1992 superhero film produced and directed by Tim Burton, based upon the Batman character appearing in magazines published by DC Comics. It is the second installment of Warner Bros.' initial Batman Film Series, with Michael Keaton reprising the title role of Bruce Wayne/Batman. The film introduces the characters of Max Shreck, a business tycoon who teams up with the Penguin to take over Gotham City, as well as the character of Catwoman. Plot A couple throws their child into the sewers because he is deformed like a penguin, however, a flock of penguins living in the sewers rescue him and raise him. 33 years later, the child becomes the supervillain, Penguin. He kidnaps businessman Max Shreck, blackmailing him into helping him become a citizen of Gotham City using evidence of his corporate crimes. Meanwhile, Max finds out his secretary, Selina Kyle, has found out he is planning to build a power plant which will drain Gotham City of its electricity. Max pushes her out of a window, ensuring that she will not tell anyone. However, a flock of alley cats lick her corpse, reviving her. She returns home, suffering a mental breakdown, becoming the supervillain, Catwoman. Penguin sends one of his costumed henchman to kidnap the mayor's baby while he "saves" him, becoming a hero in the eyes of the people however, billionaire Bruce Wayne is suspicious of the Penguin and finds out that he is the leader of the Red Triangle Circus Gang who commits crimes throughout Gotham. As Batman, Bruce decides to protect Gotham from the gang. After Penguin finds out his parents are dead and his name is Oswald Cobblepot, Max decides to make Penguin the mayor of Gotham City because the current mayor will not approve Max's power plant. To do this, Penguin makes the Red Triangle Circus Gang create a riot, making the people lose all faith in the mayor but Batman stops it. During the riot, Catwoman vandalizes Shreck's Department Store to gain revenge on Max. When Batman and Penguin confront each other, she intervenes before the store blows up. Penguin escapes but Catwoman fights Batman. Batman pushes her off a rooftop but a litterbox on a truck saves her. The next day, Penguin and Catwoman form a diabolical plan to destroy Batman. Bruce and Selina also have a romantic relationship. Penguin and Catwoman kidnap the Ice Princess an actress chosen to turn on the Gotham City Christmas Tree Lights, framing Batman for it. Batman finds her but Catwoman takes her to a rooftop where Penguin releases a swarm of flying bats which make the Princess retreat backwards, falling off, making the people believe Batman killed her. Catwoman rejects Penguin's advances, prompting him to kill her, unsuccessfully though. Batman enters the Batmobile and finds out that Penguin has control over it. Penguin takes it on a devastating rampage but Batman regains control over it, escaping death. During the rampage, Batman recorded Penguin's evil plans and plays it during Penguin's election speech, turning the people against him. Penguin goes mad with rage and kidnaps all the first-born sons of Gotham City and Max too. Batman saves all the babies, Causing Penguin to create another plan to destroy the entire city with his army of penguins. Batman foils this plan by luring the penguins back to Penguins sewer base, Batman briefly fights with Penguin then pushes him into sewer water. Catwoman tries to kill Max but Batman stops her. Max shoots Batman, knocking him out and Catwoman claims that she has six of her nine lives left although Max shoots her four times, leaving her with two lives. Catwoman kisses Max with an electrical taser between their lips and breaks an electric wire, creating an explosion which kills Max but Batman cannot find Selina's corpse. Penguin emerges from the water but chokes on his own blood from internal injuries from the fall and his emperor penguins drag his corpse into the sewer water. Afterwards, Alfred, Bruce's butler, drives Bruce home. Suddenly, Bruce spots Selina's shadow in an alley. He investigates the area, only finding her black cat, Miss Kitty, taking her with him before exchanging Christmas wishes with Alfred. Finally, the Batsignal lights up in the night sky and Catwoman rises up into the foreground and stares at it, confirming that she is alive. Cast * Michael Keaton as Bruce Wayne / Batman * Danny DeVito as Oswald Cobblepot / The Penguin * Michelle Pfeiffer as Selina Kyle / Catwoman * Christopher Walken as Max Schreck * Michael Gough as Alfred Pennyworth * Cristi Conaway as Ice Princess * Andrew Bryniarski as Charles "Chip" Shreck * Pat Hingle as Commissioner Gordon Gallery Videos External Links * IMDB Category:Movies Category:Burton/Schumacher Films